Things from a Mad Woman's Mind: Chapter Ones
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: Choose a story to have me continue! Pairings are listed, This is not just HP based Chapter Ones... Rating to be safe.
1. Haunted

AN: I have not forgotten about my other stories, but i seem to have lost the plot for them for the moment. Potions Sabotage, Time Travel and Love will be updated sometime soonish as i have some chapters written still. This "Story" May be transferred to a new account, or the stories chosen to be continued in Longer Stories. If this happens the new account will be linked to my profiles in this account. Any stories that do not follow guidelines will be placed on a different Site. Thank you for all you waiting, and now to the Chapter Ones. Chose which ones you would like to see continued and I shall endeavor to continue them.

Things from a Mad Woman's Mind: Various Harry Potter Chapter Ones

Story Idea One: Harry/Sirius Pairing Warnings: Mentions of Slash and One underage Kiss.  
Chapter One: Haunted

The veil was whispering to him, even in his dreams. He could hear Sirius beckoning. He saw the elegant fall, the Arch, the fluttering veil as it took the only thing that Harry treasured beyond anything in this world. Sirius had begun as the promise of safety, of home, of love finally after all of the pain and hate he had suffered. That promise had evolved with his teenage hormones, and for that brief time he had imagined that Sirius could be his ONE.

He'd only stolen one shy kiss from the convict, but it had held so much promise, and then Dumbledores manipulation, Snape's ineffective teaching and Voldemort's insidious dreams had stolen it all in the form of Bellatrix Lestrange's stunner. Lupin hadn't allowed him to follow Sirius and Harry had no desire to become their sacrifice. He was haunted by his lost loves phantom voice, calling him to the place that was just beyond the veil.

The Wizarding world were idiots, who relied on a child to save them from a monster of thier own making without any sort of guidance or special training. they expected him to follow their orders like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered and that didn't settle right with his mind. Sirius called, beckoning with promises of safety and he didn't know if he could resist any longer. why stay in a world that didn't expect him to live past his next birthday? Why fight for people who would see you die fighting their creation, their problem and not raise a wand when it really mattered to aid you?

The goblins were oddly helpful, not protesting when he withdrew his entire inheritance, and placed it in a weightless, bottomless trunk. and then it was only a Knight Bus ride and phone booth away to the Ministry.

Armed with his trunks, wand and Hedwig on his shoulder he entered the bowels of the place that he had lost his life just days before with a badge that said 'Hadrian Black- The Veil' No one stopped him this time as he left the world the way his safety had at 5:30 in the morning. The Wizarding World would just have to learn to stand on it's own two feet.


	2. I Hate This Part

Story Idea Two: Gibbs/Tony

NCIS Fandom

Chapter One: I Hate This Part Right Here

Tony stared at the snow that was falling down around them. He knew that he shouldn't be ignoring the long looks that gibbs was sending his way every couple of moments, but he didn't want to hear what he was going to say. He didn't want to hear the words that condemned the last year a mistake. That he wasn't in love with him anymore. Or even worse that he had to hold on to be patient because everything would work out. It wouldn't. The last 3 weeks had been the slow road to hell.

They had been drifting apart. Gibbs had been lying to him, and this last time they had fought worse than anytime before. Even though it hurt to think about- Goodbye was the last stop to take. He had already been looking at new places to transfer. He turned from the window as he felt a hand on his...

AN: This isn't a full chapter one- just a teaser, like most of what i'm putting up. Choose which ones you want me to continue!


	3. Your House

Story Idea three: Xander/ Edward  
B:tVS/ Twilight Crossover  
Chapter One: Your House

Xander Had been away from his family for a while, trying to find himself in this world that made no sense. He was a vampire now for god-sake, not like the ones he used to hunt, but a vampire all the same. Well he had been one for a while, but in the early part of the 16 years, the years he was classified as a newborn, his memory wasn't clear. He'd been happy with no real memories on his life before the Cullen's, before his real family. The mother who doted on him, the father who encouraged him to resist human blood even though he really didn't have a problem with not hurting the humans that he had once protected, the brothers who included him in everything, the sisters who playfully used him as a doll, and his.. mate Edward. But then the memories came and he couldn't cope. He fled into the night, leaving behind his loving family of 16 years, and his mate of ten.

He walked through the front door, no one was home yet. as he drifted through the house he touched various things, remembering joking with Jasper, Playing doll to Alice and Rosalie, wrestling with Emmett. As he entered Edward's room he was assaulted by his mates smell. He began undressing, throwing his dirty clothes in a pile. A quick dart into the bathroom had him clothed in Edward's robe. He lazily started looking through things, before getting ready to shower.

On his way to the bathroom again he noticed a note by Edwards CD player. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened it. 'Edward, I love you so much, see you at school, Bella.' The letter fell from his cold fingers as he followed, crumpling in shock. Edward had moved on, tears of blood started dripping down his face. Unlike most vampires he could cry, blush. Now he was crying because of his broken heart. In a blink he was up and redressed. Edward's bloodstained robe was thrown on the floor as he ran to escape the fact that he had been left behind, forgotten.

As he ran to his car, another vehicle pulled up and as he started his car alice was by his window trying to get his attention. He spared her a bloody, tearstained look before peeling out of the drive. He had to get to Los Angelas. Angel would allow him to stay there with him.

"Alex!" He heard Alice scream as he left her, their family and Forks, Washington far behind him.


	4. Devils Dance Floor

Story Idea Four: Jack Harkness/ Harry (Fem-Harri)  
Torchwood/ Harry Potter Crossover  
Warnings: Fem Harry  
Chapter One: Devil's Dance Floor

The beguiling green eyes that seemed to glow with life and something else, something otherworldly caught Jack's as she approached him on the club's dance Floor. Her eyes were only matched by hair so dark it seemed to swallow the light around her. She drew him into her spell as she danced with him, incorporating him into her dance of seduction. As she brushed a dark curl from her cherub like face he noticed a glint of insecurity before it was swept away. A quick twirl had his eyes glued to her legs. God those were some delicious legs, and the slit in her black lace dress left no imagination to be needed when calculating just how long they were. Her hand catching his caught his attention and he decided to take a more active part in this dance as he pulled her to him. she grinned seductively, gluing his eyes to the blood red lips that were begging him to kiss them redder.

He was sure she could feel his arousal as they moved together, but she gave no indication other that a wicked twinkle in her eyes. He watched a bead of sweat travel down his mystery seductress' neck and wished he could follow it. A slender hand traveled up his back as they ground together, and stopped as it tangled itself in his hair. As the song came to an end she pulled his head down and crushed their lips together. He groaned, deepening the kiss immediately. as they parted she laughed at his dazzled look, before holding out a hand. He took it and she led him off the dance floor and to the bar. The bartender groaned as he saw her, and Jack's interest in his seductress peaked.

"Harri, who let you in here? And what have we told you about strange men in clubs?" The platinum blonde scolded, setting two rum and cokes in front of them. Harri took her drink and downed it.

"Relax Dray, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now, remember?" She answered before turning to Jack.

"Harri Black." She introduced herself. Jack grinned roguishly.

"Captain Jack HArkness." He replied. She leaned forward, smiling widely, before pecking his lips sweetly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Jack. If we're lucky the pleasure will be ours at some point." Jack raised an eyebrow at her come on. He was more and more interested in this delectable woman. The Bartender huffed.

"What's Next? The end of the world? Little Miss Pure acting like a succubas, I never thought I'd see this day." He muttered to himself. Jack laughed as his date glared at the man before flipping him off.

"Stop being an ass and give me the strongest drink you can make Dray. I'm having some fun for once and your snark won't ruin it." She huffed. The Bartender just rolled his eyes while Jack wrapped his arms around the woman, wondering what would happen next.


	5. You Don't Know Me

An: Review on your favorite Stories Please.

Story Idea Five: Harry/ Ginny (Past) Harry/ OMC (Future Unknown as of now Voting will be held if this one is chosen)

Harry Potter

Chapter One: You Don't Know Me

Harry stared at his wife as she chattered on about something or other that he held no interest in. He didn't know what she was talking about, only that it would end with him handing over a large sum of money to keep her happy. It wasn't an odd occurrence these days anyways. They had been drifting apart to the point that he honestly didn't know what he'd ever seen in her, let alone why he was still with her. She didn't know the real him, only the fictional hero that she had grown up hearing about.

"Do you ever wonder why we've been together so long, and never really talked about important things? You know what we really are thinking? Well I've heard about what goes on in your mind often. more jewelry to stay in fashion, what your so called Friends are doing wrong. Superficial going ons. You've never asked what I think, or what I really want. you don't know me. You know the Hero that you want to be." He suddenly spoke out. She looked at him in shock.

"What? Harry I know you. I love you." She protested, her blue eyes gaining a fearful spark. He sighed.

"What is my favorite color? What do I want to do with my life? What was my favorite subject in school? How did i feel about the prophecy, about having to kill someone?" He persisted. She stared at him confused as to why he was suddenly asking her these things, before suddenly smiling. She was probably thinking that this was some game that she had all the answers to.

"Red, You want to be a sucessful Auror then the Minister, DADA, you were Scared, and you decided that it was your duty." She replied. He frowned and she looked scared again. "Did I get something wrong?" She asked. He sighed.

"My favorite colour is green- the shade of my mum's eyes to be exact. I want to be a healer, or even a stay at home dad. I've had enough fighting to last me several lifetimes. I hate being an Auror, and i would never want to be the Minister. That's all you. My favorite subject was actually potions, even if Snape was an arse. DADA actually fell around divination's level in favorites, because although it was interesting the only year we had a decent teacher was when Remus taught. When i heard the prophecy i was furious. I hated having to be the one to kill someone, I never thought if it as my duty, but it was something that no one else would do because of simple words uttered in a trance. I was right, you really don't know me." He snorted. Ginny looked like she'd been slapped.

"You're lying about all that. I've lived with you 3 years, I've known you 12. I couldn't be wrong." She muttered. He closed his eyes growling.

"But you are wrong. Terribly wrong. This just proves it. I'm sorry Ginny. I love you, I do, But i can't live with someone who doesn't really see me. I can't be with someone who is content in believing what everyone else who has never bothered to asked me about anything. You're just like everyone of my oh so adoring fans and you know what? I was foolish to believe the one person who should be closest to me be any different from the masses. I want a divorce." He replied, anguish in his voice. Ginny looked at him as if she'd never seen him before for a moment before she exploded.

"You can't do this to me! We were made to be together! You've loved me since my first year at Hogwarts! You can't leave me!" She screetched. He sighed tiredly.

"I barely noticed you beyond being Ron's little sister until my sixth year Ginny. I saved you in my second year because you were Ron's sister, no other reason. And i'm my own person, someone who just realized that my wife is nothing more than a rabid fan girl." He responded bitterly. she stared at him again.

"You can't mean that." she whispered, betrayal in her voice. He looked at her without blinking.

"I do Ginny. When have you cared about anything beyond the name?" He asked, exhausted. She scowled.

"I love you Harry James Potter, not the Boy-who-Lived, or the Man-Who-Defeated Voldemort." She hissed in reply. He shook his head.

"All those so called facts you answered with were about the Boy who loved, parroted drivel from the press. All my life I just wanted to be just Harry. I never wanted or needed this fame and constant attention that you seem to thrive on. It's too late Ginny. I'll contact my solicitor in the morning, and you'll get a good settlement. I want to be loved for myself for once Ginny." He murmured. Her eyes turned into two chips of ice.

"Are you cheating on me? Is that what this is about?" she demanded. He glared in response.

"I have never cheated on you. I just realized that we were getting nowhere, but deeper into your fairytale fantasy. I don't want o be seen as Voldemort's defeater and fame maker in my own home." he spat back, standing up abruptly. She followed suit.

"I'm not going to just let you go Harry." she warned. "You're my husband. Mine. I won't lose you." she hissed, putting a hand on his shoulder and spinning him around. Blue met green in an angry match of wills.

"Let me go Ginny. I'm going to spend the night at ron and Hermione's. You'll get the paperwork by owl tomorrow." He spoke calmly. Her eyes were wild with anger, and before he could react her free hand came up and slapped him across the face. The sound of skin hitting skin seemed to echo as she looked at his reddening cheek in horror.

"Harry... I didn't mean to do that... I was just so angry and you won't listen." She whimpered, backing up from him. He didn't respond as he spun to the floo and left his broken home.


	6. Gotta Be Somebody

AN: Alrighty. AU- you know the drill. This is set before the family settles in Forks BTW so... I'll decide if dear Bella *Shudders* Is included if i continue. Read, enjoy and review!

Things from a Mad Woman's Mind: Various Harry Potter Chapter Ones

Story Idea Six: Harry/ Edward Pairing

Chapter One: Gotta Be Somebody

Throughout his life he had just wanted someone to care, someone to be by his side through the thick and the thin, someone to show him that he wasn't alone. He never got that someone at the Dursley's, nor at Hogwarts. some nights he would lose himself to dreams of that someone, but dreams were never enough. They left him feeling empty and lost. For awhile, in his fourth year, he had thought he found his someone out there. When everyone doubted him Cedric was there. He had actually cared, had made sure that he was alright and that he knew he could succeed. Cedric had died for him, and then he was alone again. Everyone that he cared for died in the end. Cedric, Sirius, Remus, his parents. In the end he was alone in that graveyard, the circle had come to full and as he watched the green light come towards him he didn't move. He had to die to kill Voldemort- he was a Horacux. As the killing curse took him, he felt cold arms catch him and a snarl echoed in his dying ears. 'What is happening?" Was his last thought.

Too late, he was too late to save Harry again. anger filled him as the Dark Lord laughed. Why hadn't the 17 year old moved? Voldemort's laugh was cut short as the rest of his family descended, ripping him apart and lighting the pieces on fire in a way similar to the disposal of vampires, leaving Edward to hold onto the still warm body of his mate. Vampires lost a piece of themselves when they were turned, and the part he had lost had gone onto be reincarnated into Cedric Diggory, a boy madly in love with a scrawny boy hero 3 years his junior. A boy he had died to protect as a voice called to kill the spare. A boy that he had wanted to protect so badly that he had reemerged with Edward upon his death, opening the vampires eyes to the identity of his mate. As his family watched the fires burn Rosalie came over.

"I'm so sorry we didn't make it in time." She whispered, tears that would never fall pooling in her eyes and voice cracking uncharacteristically as she took in the 17 year old's body. "He looks so young, not 17." she whimpered "And these people let him die because they didn't want to deal with their own mess. We'll bury him far away, so they can never get a hold of him again." Edward growled, clutching Harry closer to him.

"Not yet, he survived the curse once." He protested. She sighed.

"He doesn't have a heartbeat Edward. He's dead." She said bluntly. Edward looked at her helplessly.

"He can't be dead. I just found him again."

* * *

Harry watched as his mentor/Manipulator frowned. Something hadn't gone according to whatever he had planned. He was slightly curious as to what it could have been, and briefly wondered when he would see his family again. Dumbledore looked at him and sighed.

"I was going to offer you a chance to go back, but it seems someone has finished Voldemort off." Dumbledore intoned. the wall of the Platform changed into a screen. A group of seven Vampires were standing grouped around his body, but one in particular drew his full attention. It was Cedric. Cedric held him tightly and he wished he could feel those strong arms around his body, but he was dead. He was past feeling although he wanted it very much.

"So it's over?" He asked. The short, pixie like girl suddenly turned and locked eyes with him, although that was impossible.

"Harry if you get on the train back you'll live. I see two paths. One you pass on, reunite with those you've lost, One you come back. The boy holding you is my brother, your soul mate. the part of him that was lost during turning became your Cedric and when he died he wanted to protect you so badly, to be with you that he gave up passing on and recombined with my brother Edward. Don't leave us before we even got you." A voice echoed through the platform, even though the girl's lips never moved an inch. Dumbledore frowned.

"My dear girl, it's not as simple as that any longer. There is nothing connecting him to there any longer with Voldemort gone." He replied, slightly huffy, dashing Harry's plans to return immediately. The girl frowned before smirking, and he voice rang through the platform once more.

"I'm in connection with this at this very moment. That should be anchor enough for me to turn him with his permission. And since i am retrieving him from death he shouldn't lose any part of himself. Do I have your permission Harry? If i do get on the train and i will do the rest." Harry didn't think as he boarded. As the doors closed behind him he saw Dumbledore's frown, and the Pixie bending over his body, biting him regardless of her family's protests.


End file.
